Servers/Eras of Arda
News and Announcements General Information The Server: The Second Age server is made for people who wants to experience the Second Age. The timeline of our server begins after the forging of the Rings of Power, when Annatar was revealed to Sauron. Precisely at S.A. 1600 to be exact. This means factions like Eregion does still exist, as it has not been invaded yet. In order to ensure the best Second Age experience, we have made a special version of the mod, which turns the LotR mod map into a Second Age map. We'll offer a custom texture pack as well, in order to ensure this experience further. This texture pack will add in armours of Numenor and alike, as well as change other existing textures. For further contact with us as well as announcements, you are more than welcome to join our Facebook page We are a server open to the majority of the community, although roleplay is adviced. In our experience, everyone is going to have a much more fun time when they are roleplaying, which is why we are going to set this base line for the server. This does not mean players have to pick lore characters, as custom characers are more than welcome as well. However, roleplay is key and is expected! The greater and more you roleplay, the more we're going to like you in staff, and who knows - maybe it'll trigger a nice gift someday? Our special version of the LotR mod will update along with the original version, and in future we might update some of our features as well, such as adding in the missing continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun. We are more than open to hear your questions, and we hope to see you on the server soon enough! The New Map: The map of the server is a whole new map setting in the Second Age of the Tolkien universe. It currently contains the continents of Middle Earth, Númenor and Aman (Valinor), although the continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun might be added at a later point. Due to the map setting in the Second Age, some biomes has been changed, such as Isengard (the biome), Dead Marshes, Uruk Highlands, Fangorn Wastelands, Rohan (which can now be found in the Vales of Anduin, as they did simply not live in what is known as Rohan later on, during this age), Mirkwood and alike, with the reason being that these did not exist at the Second Age. For further info, be sure to ask staff. However, should you wish for something that only these biomes contained, be sure to contact a staff member! Some of these biomes can be found on some other parts of the map, where they would make sense to have to some extend. This is simply made so the stuff of these biomes don't get totally lost on the new map as well as the achievements they may provide. The continent of Aman will be a No-PvP zone, and only Vanyar elves may take residence there! However, this does not include the island of Tol Eressëa, where PvP is allowed and general server rules apply. Rules *Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. *The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superiors, and if they have none - then I'm afraid there is not much that can be done. *Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13), but if someone stresses that it is making them uncomfortable, and this is ignored, or swearing is used in any other form of malice, then that is a breakage of the rules. *Any specific roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application beforehand, and any role not mentioned in lore but still holding a significant position (King, Lord, etc.) will also require an application. For more info about specific roles, see the Roleplay section further down. *Staff do not make applications, but are promoted upon merit. If you make an application, you will be thought of no less, but it does not necessarily mean that you will get an answer. *Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. *Hacking, in any form, is punishable by a permanent ban. Same rules applies for use of X-Ray mods! *Being in the Nether as well as in the Overworld, except for the spawn area, is not allowed! *You may ask for fly when building, but ONLY for building. Using fly for other things, like flying around the world or killing NPCs, will lead to punishment! *No combat-logging! *No spawn nor afk-killing! *When teleporting to a player or nearby a player, at least 2 minutes must occur before attacking the player is allowed! This applies fast travel and killing people returning from afk as well. You may not lay behind someone, who's afk, waiting for them to come back in-game and then immediately kill them! *Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. *Special tags costs 10 blocks of silver, while they only cost 2 blocks of silver for applied roles. Rank tags may freely be given out by leaders to their subjects. *Only Vanyar elves may take residence in Aman. *Aman is a No-PvP zone. However, special events made by Staff may allow certain types of PvP to take place during said events. This rule does not include the island of Tol Eressëa, but only the mainland of Aman. *Griefing is a big no-go! There is to be no breaking of blocks that belongs to other players. Looting is not allowed either, unless a war is occurring and the terms of war allows so. However, these terms of war only apply for players, who are taking part of the war. The terms of war may allow griefing of certain places as well, although these special terms must be discussed with staff before both parties of a war agrees upon it. *Wars can only be declared by faction leaders. *No use of mithril weapons or armour in a war is permitted, unless you are the leader of your faction; faction leaders are allowed to use a single piece of enchanted mithril armour in a war. This rule applies for NPCs as well, meaning NO hired troops, running around with mithril weapons and/or armour! *During a war, faction equipment is adviced! You need a good reason for why you're not using the equipment your faction provides or something alike. Custom factions are allowed to "design" their own custom faction armour and weapon's set. However, Gondolinian Sword and the Charred Mallorn Mace may not be part of this set, and the set must fit the race/lore of the custom faction as well as be approved be a staff member. These rules applies for NPCs as well! *The maximum allowed amount of NPCs is 24, in wartime that number is 36. Cavalry counts as 2 (due to there being 2 NPCs) and larger mobs, such as Olog-Hai and Huorns, counts as 3. Claiming Land and Custom Factions Upcoming info War Rules 'General Information' (click to expandcollapse) Wars are declared by a faction leader upon another faction leader, and the terms of war organised from there. If certain things cannot be decided upon, the Staff will be forced to intervene and it will default to the less severe one, such as no loot being kept etc. The terms of war must be written down in an in-game book as proof of its existence! Any fortresses taken will be owned by the faction who took them, and require a battle to re-take. Any castles of a size larger than fifty square blocks on the surface (like square meters) will also require a battle or siege to take, and cannot simply be walked past. In order to go from point A to point C, the warring factions needs a clear way. This means they may cross through their own land as well as allied land (if the allies are participating in the conflict, if not they can ask for "open borders"). To cross neutral land, it has to be either unowned or they must ask for "open borders" to cross through the land. However, if a faction needs to go from point A to point C and Point B is hostile, they will either need to fight their way or find another way to point C. You cannot simply attack Mordor from Eriador, if you do not have a clear way in between. Use common sense and realism to find the best way. The very same rules applies if there is an ocean between point A and point C. You will first of all need a standing navy to cross the ocean with your armies. Second of all, you need control of that local ocean, meaning if the enemy has a standing navy as well, you will need to defeat it, in order to gain clear passage for you armies, through the ocean. Naval ships have to be of a size larger than forty square blocks from the top down (and be in the shape of a ship, to be judged by the Staff), so a floating platform of twenty five square blocks does NOT count as a ship! In order to win control of a biome, all enemy settlements (castles, fotresses and the like) large enough to be besieged, must be conquered. Once all of these are conquered, the attacking nation owns the land. Peace can be made mid-war, and a peace agreement must be made by both sides of the war. Map location is a requirement to be on for all players participating in battles, naval battles and sieges (including reinforcements once they join the fight) while they are on-going for these systems to function. 'Regular battles and naval battles' (click to expandcollapse) Regular battles: Battles are to be announced when attacking in open field as well as settlements smaller than 30x30 blocks (We do count in the total area of a structure, meaning a large wall could count as a larger structure than the required 30x30, even if its dimensions are not 30x30, but 140x8 just to set an example. This is judged if it makes more than nine hundred square blocks, as 30x30 does, and 140x8 does). A battle must start with the attackers a minimum 400 blocks away from the defenders, and with a 10 minutes grace period to allow the defenders to properly fortify their position. Once the 10 minutes have passed, the attackers may then proceed towards the defenders. Defenders may flee, but as soon as no defenders are within 500 blocks of the "battlefield" (so, in a battle, the area which they started on, or in a siege, the besieged settlement), the battle is over, and the fight is over. You may NOT flee with teleporting or fast-travel, you MUST walk the distance! No teleportation of any kind is allowed in combat! The same rules applies for the attackers, they may flee as well, but as soon as they are 500 blocks from the battlefield, the battle is over. People who dies in a battle are NOT allowed to rejoin it! Not even as reinforcements! Reinforcements are allowed to join, meaning players who weren't a part of the start of the battle. However, in order to join the battle as a reinforcement, a certain amount of things are required. In order to reinforce defenders, at least 10 minutes of the actual battle must have taken place (not counting the "preparation time of 10 minutes). The reinforcements may only join in ONCE wave, meaning there will only be one reinforcement force, so get as many people in this wave as possible. The reinforcements must start 300 blocks away from the battlefield. The very same rules applies for reinforcements for the attackers! Reinforcements can be disallowed if both warring factions agrees to in the terms of war! Naval battles: Naval battles are battles taking place in the sea/ocean between two standing fleets. A naval battle requires a staff member to be online, as the two fighting fleets needs to be pasted within 50-100 blocks of each other, so a fight can take place. The ships in each fleets must have a way to for players to board them, meaning a ladder, staircase or something alike. Fleets can only attack fleets in the same or adjacent "local" oceans. The naval battle will commence 5 miniutes after both sides has entered their ships. To give an idea of what a "local" ocean may be, here are some of them: Bay of Belfalas, Coast of Lindon, Eastern Coast of Númenor, Western Coast of Númenor, Western Coast of Harad, East Coast of Rhûn and so on. Depending on the size of a ship, each ship can only transport an X amount of players/NPCs, depending on how many "cabins" it has for them. Each bed on a ship means it can host 1 NPC soldiers. For players, the ship must have an officer's cabin, which must be of a size larger than twenty four square blocks in floor space. So to make it simple: 1 bed = 1 NPC troop (must be put in a proper troops cabin!) 1 Officer's cabin = 1 Player (must be made a proper cabine for the "officers"). This means, a ship with 3 officer cabins as well as troop cabins with 24 beds, means this ship can host 3 players and 24 NPCs, who may all participate in the naval battle! A ship design MUST be approved by a staff member, in order to ensure it's a functional ship design and not just some floating platform! Explosives, fires and other destructive things are NOT allowed in naval battles as default, unless the terms of war allowes otherwise! There are no reinforcements in naval battles as "sailors" do not simply appear on a ship. Once a naval battle is over, the losing fleet will be destroyed. It is possible to surrender a ship, by placing a white flag (with some white wool) on it. Surrendering ships will be spared from destruction, but do keep in mind they will reduce the amount of allowed players and NPCs in the fleet. A ship may only surrender once half of it's crew capabilities are gone, meaning a ship with space for 24 NPCs and 3 players, must have a maximum of 12 NPCs and 1 player before it can surrender! If the enemy boards a ship, it is presumed to have been surrendered when all of the enemy crew are killed, and the ship is then owned by the faction that boards it if it so wishes. Only one "stationed/patrolling" fleet pr. faction is allowed pr. "local" ocean, however - it is allowed to have "reserves" in local ports. This means a fleet in the Bay of Belfalas cannot simply attack a fleet at the coast of Lindon without being "stationed" there or to an adjacent "local" ocean. At the same time you can have a "stationed" fleet at the coast of Lindon and at the same time have 3 fleets stationed in 3 different port-cities around Lindon, which can be put to use, should you lose the "stationed" fleet at the coast of Lindon. However, should the "stationed" fleet be destroyed in a naval battle, the enemy fleet will control the "local" ocean until they are defeated or move elsewhere. Fleets can be moved around by asking staff members to move them, however - they may only be moved to adjacent "local" oceans at the time and only ONCE every 2 days. 'Sieges' (click to expandcollapse) Sieges are to be announced when attacking a city or fortress bigger than 30x30 blocks (Counting in the total area of a structure, meaning a large wall could count as a larger structure than the required 30x30, even if its dimensions are not 30x30, but 140x8 just to set an example). However, sieges only apply for walled cities, meaning un-walled cities won't require one and regular battles may take place. Once a siege is announced, at least 24 hours must occur before the siege may take place. Meanwhile the besieging nation must make a siege camp around or near the enemy fortress or city. During the siege, the attackers are allowed to place siege equipment such as siege towers, ladders and alike. If the area is protected, they may ask a staff member to place their equipment where it needs to be. Explosives however, are not allowed during a siege, unless the terms of war allows the use of it during sieges. Once the siege has commenced, standard re-enforcement rules apply. The winner of a siege keeps the fortress or city. Note: The besieging faction may ask Staff to place a battering-ram in front of the enemy main gate (which needs to be unprotected during the siege battle). This battering ram must be designed have one piece of explosive in front of it, so it can blow a small hole on the enemy gate. The explosive may NOT be activated until during the actual siege battle and the gate has to be unprotected, so the battering ram can blow a whole into it! Partnership with The First Age LOTR Server The Staff-Members of this Server and The First Age LOTR Server now have an official partnership, to learn more about this please read the following document by WarPig1237. Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character, in order to get on this list, however it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. You are more than welcome to join the server without applying for anything. The application must be posted here and must include the lore of the applied character, why you want to become said character as well as your experience with the mod and roleplay in general. Make your application seem appealing if you can, like any assignment - it does give a bit of bonus points. "Why would someone apply for a special custom character when it's not a must to do?" -A Wikia contributor "Because the applied custom characters starts with their special lore & rank from day 1. While player 1, who has not applied for a custom character, would start out clear with nothing - player 2, who applied to become a captain of Númenor, starts out with his captain rank of the Númenorean Army." -PredatorFish, Owner of the Second Age Server Accepted characters will be posted down below: Factions Here you can find the current existing factions as well as their respective leader. Custom factions are allowed to be made, by applying to staff. Do note that the factions below are what we consider "official" factions on the server, due to them having NPCs. More will be added underway, as more factions gets implemented in the mod. Meanwhile for requested factions like the Avari elves or Easterlings (which will be an official faction as soon as they become implemented in the mod), we advice you to apply for them as a custom faction. Staff On-the-scenes staff: PredatorFish (Owner & Creator) Heartgold1234 (Co-Owner) PredatorWhale (Head-Moderator) WarPig1237 (Moderator) _Durin_I (Moderator) Aglarion_II (Moderator) Behind-the-scenes staff: mikkelkagen (Server Management) AlteOgre (Advisor & Modding Management) Please do not ask to become a Staff-Member! The First Age LOTR Server The First Age LOTR Server is run by GeneralBeaver, Ovaldiduval, Lilendre and lalamalkin. As the name of the server suggests, it takes place in the First Age of the tolkien universe, and includes various new landforms such as Aman (Valinor) and Beleriand, before it was sunk in the end of the First Age. As is mentioned above we now also have an official partnership with The First Age LOTR Server and we're looking forward to doing many new and interesting things with them in the future. Their wiki page can be found here as well as their Facebook page can be found here Legal Rights All rights reserved ©2016 Second Age Server. No part of these publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, using for a new server - public or private, or other forms of methods, without the prior written permission of the publishers - the Second Age Server team. The special version of the Lord of the Rings mod is made with special permission from Mevans - the creator of The Lord of the Rings Mod: Bring Middle Earth to Minecraft. The use of this mod is only permitted for singleplayer use, and hosting a server with the use of our special versions of the LotR, without our permission, will be a direct break of copyright law and can lead to legal actions. For permission requests, contact owners of the Second Age Server. Special Thanks A special thanks to AlteOgre for being of much help with the creation of the map as well as Second Age "sub-mod". As well as this, a huge thanks to Thorin Stonehelm, High King Ithilion , Faenor Celebrî and Calanon Evergreen for supplying us with custom textures. We would also like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process as well. Category:Servers